


Hold Me Tighter Tonight

by Jay42Leatherback666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay42Leatherback666/pseuds/Jay42Leatherback666
Summary: Volleyball training that evening had taken its toll on both boyfriends of freckles and glasses.Therefore, Yamaguchi decided cuddles were in order.Also cue a relieved older brother.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 279





	Hold Me Tighter Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I basically couldn't find any cute Tsukishima and Yamaguchi fanfic.
> 
> So I am writing my own.
> 
> Don't expect it to be too good.

Tsukishima's fists twitched in temptation to curl into a fist. He grounds his teeth as he trodded along in the quiet buzz of the night, the only light from the sparse streetlamps and the antiseptic white of the convienence store.

The King had seriously stepped out of line, setting his stare on Tsukki with challenge. Criticising the blond's performance spike after spike, block after block.

Instead of feeling like he did when Hinata was silently watching him, feeling like he had to try, Tsukishima felt like his veins became fire. It didn't help King had decided to turn his judgement on Yamaguchi's play of pinch serving.

A heavy weight had piled up in Tsukishima's stomach at the diverted attention, hidden by a skilled poker face created through years of imposing if lame competition.

Maybe King had a death wish. 

If Hinata hadn't stepped in to pester his King into paying attention to him instead, Kageyama may had ended up with a fist in his face or a insult to his ego. 

His thoughts were consuming him to the point where he didn't realise he was home until he almost walked into the door. Tuttering to himself, Tsukishima fished out his keys from his pocket and slung his headphones round his neck as he took off his shoes.

He looked up as the door slid open and Tsukishima Akiteru stuck his head out and smiled at his little brother.

"Hi," Kei said curtly before picking up his bag and walking upstairs before his brother could so much as open his mouth.

He didn't stay long enough to see Akiteru give a sad smile. Nor to hear the knock of the door. 

Kei was hunched over on his bed, desk lamp on but otherwise in the dark. Scrolling through his list of music, he narrowed his eyes as the words of his textbooks blurred. The frustration built as the seconds ticked by and he snapped out a "what?!" at the knock.

The door clicked open and immediately his shoulders slumped as a familiar freckled face poked round the corner. 

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi said, unsure.

Kei pushed the books off the bed, truly uncaring as he opened his arm to the slightly shorter boy. 

"Tadashi," Kei breathed as he enveloped the pinch server who immediately snuggled into the blond.

"I was worried," Tadashi murmured into the side of Kei's neck and inhaled for comfort, "I could tell you weren't okay."

The freckled male retracted as Kei scooted onto his back on the bed, heaving a sigh.

Tadashi slid alongside the taller player and hugged against his side, arms wrapped around his torso as he waited for a reply. 

Kei curled an arm around the other and sighed, murmuring, "King was being an ass."

Like usual, Tadashi snickered. "Yeah but what's new?"

He settled his eyes on the more innocent, darkening as he said, "This time he was a jerk to you."

Tadashi was silent for a moment, staring until Kei shifted his gaze away with a huff.

He didn't expect the tighter grip around his body, or the chaste kiss on his jawn.

"I don't know how people think you so unemotional," Tadashi whispered, looking at Kei like he hung the moon.

Tsukishima swore that the King would not live if he snapped at his Tadashi again.

A yawn escaped the cinnamon roll's mouth as Kei herded him closer and peppered kisses onto every inch of skin, determined to cover every freckle on his boyfriend's face.

Unbothered, Kei swiped his foot as his desk, darkness cascading over the room. However, it didn't stop as glow-in-the dark dinosaurs shone across the room, once hidden now on the ceiling and walls.

Tadashi gave a sleepy smile at the sight before murmuring, "Goodnight, Tsukki."

"Goodnight, 'Dashi," Kei breathed back.

But Tsukki listened to the breath of his boyfriend even out and gave a small smile before his eyelids dropped. 

An hour later, Akiteru gave a soft knock, knowing better than to come in unannounced whether or not Kei was with his significant other.

With no answer, he opened the door and a content smile settled over his face at the sight. 

Kei had rolled over to full embrace his lover in sleep, flush against each other as they softly breathed. A hand was curled upward around Tadashi's shoulder, up around his neck and head, holding fast against Kei's chest.

And for the first time in a while, Kei Tsukishima looked at peace.

Akiteru closed the door and said nothing to anyone, smiling at the knowledge his baby brother was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was also my first time writing a fic via phone.  
> I also wrote this tired, on antibiotics and with background noise. So yeah....


End file.
